


just like the calm before the storm  [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Roswell (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anyone would do anything to get what they wanted, if they wanted it badly enough.</p><p>    (Michael reads Liz's diary.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	just like the calm before the storm  [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

Available for streaming at [tindeck.com](http://tindeck.com/listen/zcml)

Download: [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/just-like-calm-before-storm) | 3.1 MB | 03:26


End file.
